Kings
by Jaelawyn Noble
Summary: When one is King, one must behave a certain way and not allow certain desires to be known.


Kings

Jaelawyn Noble [ Jaelawyn@attbi.com ]

Disclaimer: Love 'em, dun own 'em.  
Warnings: slash  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Jonathan/George  
Archive: ;  
Summary: When one is King, one must behave a certain way and not allow certain desires to be known.  
Feedback: 'm a whore for it.  
Notation: Uhm… MEEP! I actually went back to my original fandom! EEP! What's next? Alanna/Thayet slash!? *grins* Don't worry, I hate Thayet. Not gonna slash her… But, uhm… All mistakes I make in the story are due to the fact I haven't read the blasted books since February last year! And uhm… I had to keep using the books to remember things, eep… Me, who once had the entire third book memorized… *sighs* Okay, well… here's my first Tortall slash! … Second, sorry. Forgot about that other one. Oh yea, and if I fuck up George's speech, sorry.

~

Jonathan of Conte was the King of Tortall. He was married, very happily in fact, and had four wonderful children, and already an heir for the throne. His wife didn't mind handling the affairs of state that he didn't want to be bothered with, in fact, she took over all the state affairs. His son was a Knight, had survived the Chamber of the Ordeal, and had several friends who would support him once he took the throne. Much like his had.

Raoul and Gary supported him unconditionally, both pleased with their positions within the Court and Government. Alanna herself was his strongest supporter, not knowing many things he could not tell her, like the fact her yearned for her husband.

George was wonderful. Always there for a friend, and well liked amongst the Court despite his former lifestyle. A Commoner turned noble often had many gossiping, but not with George. They knew why he had been granted the lands of Pirate's Swoop. He had risked his life for Jonathan, on many accounts. He protected the King when his wife was not there, and he cheered him when the depression of kingship became too much.

For once such as the King of the Rogue would understand. Jonathan sighed, toying with his ornamental dagger, looking out the window, trying to refrain from screaming his frustration. He wanted to be out there, to be with his people, to be once more only the Heir to the Throne and allowed to slip out into the City to visit his friends.

With a barely suppressed scream, he hurled the dagger at the door, narrowly missing George's head as the Thief King entered the room.

"Frustrated?" George asked, hazel eyes twinkling in amusement.

Jonathan snorted, "Frustrated doesn't even begin to describe what I feel." He muttered a curse and looked at the window. "I want out of here, George. I hate this."

George perched on the arm of a chair, toying with the dagger Jonathan had thrown moments before. "Hate what, exactly? The lack of freedom? The lack of choice?"

"All that and more."

George frowned at him. "Can't you be more exact? You usually are, Jon."

Jonathan rubbed his face. "I hate the fact that I'm not allowed to do certain… things… without disrupting the entire Balance."

George winced, "Please, none of that 'Voice of the Tribe' stuff. Alanna does it even more than you do, and she doesn't even do that… whatever that thing with the fire is called."

"The Moment of the Voice?"

"Yeah, that," George said, screwing up his face. "Thank you, but no. I'm not into all that magick stuff."

"But you have the Gift," Jonathan protested.

"Means nothing," George said. He got up and went over to the decanter on the table by the door, pouring himself and Jon a glass each. "Only allows me to See some things clearer than others." He gave the glass to Jon, keeping his eyes on the King's face as he drank from his glass. "What are you hiding, Jon?"

Jonathan froze, mentally cursing George's perception. "N-nothing."

"Codswallop."

Jon laughed softly. "Ah, I've missed that. Only three people I know will ever be so frank; you, Coram, and the Provost."

"And Alanna."

Jonathan winced. "Yes, and Alanna."

George placed his glass on the desk, frowning at Jonathan and crossing his arms. "Out with it, lad."

Jonathan shook his head. "No, can't. If I do, there's too much to lose."

"Such as?"

Jonathan sighed, looking away. "Alanna, probably Thayet. Friendships that I depend upon more than life itself. It would ruin too many lives, George. I refuse to admit what I want."

George raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face. "What would be so bad to make Thayet and Alanna leave you?" Jonathan mumbled the answer into his glass. George laughed softly. "Speak up, lad."

Jonathan sighed, "How could you get me to admit it?"

George smirked, "Because I've known for awhile now."

Jonathan's eyes widened. "What?" he asked, shocked. George only laughed. "How… How could you? I wouldn't even admit it to myself till about three years ago!"

George laughed harder.

Jonathan drank the wine in his glass down in one gulp, putting the glass down with a shaky hand. "H-how long have you known?"

"Mm… twenty or so years." Jonathan swore softly; George chuckled. "I'm honestly surprised you never realized it."

"I did… I just didn't know why I was so…"

"Why you wanted me?"

"I suppose." Jonathan frowned, "How did you know?"

George smirked. "The way you hated Thom after catching me in his bed."

Jonathan glowered. "Thank you _so_ much for making me remember that… _lovely_ experience."

George cackled. "Oh, but it was priceless! The way Thom describe your snubbing of him was hilarious!"

Jonathan grumbled, "So what?"

George got up, moving over to him and smiling gently. "So, Jon, is there something you want to tell me?"

Jonathan sighed, eyeing George before nodding slightly. "Want you."

George laughed airily, doing his best impression of a haughty noble. "Doesn't anyone ever say 'please' anymore?"

Jonathan took one look at George's expression and lost it. He laughed until tears streamed down his face while his friend watched him with amusement. After a few moments of laughing, Jonathan composed himself.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" he asked softly.

George cupped Jonathan's face in his hands. "First, I'm going to kiss you," he murmured, placing a gentle kiss on Jon's lips, "and then drag you to bed."

"And as for Alanna?" Jon asked softly.

"She knows that she's the only lass in my life," George said. "She doesn't mind if I screw around with the other lads, so long as I don't touch any other women."

Jonathan nodded. "I'm not telling Thayet."

George smiled warmly. "Never expected ye to."


End file.
